Un DEseo0 en las StreLLAs
by XxkarynaxX
Summary: Bra se encuentra muy inquieta debido al comportamiento extraño de su padre... ¿Qué hará Bra para ayudar a Vegeta? es mi primer fics, no sean tan malitos
1. Chapter 1

**UN DESEO EN LAS ESFERAS**

**Hola es mi primera historia espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews para ver en que debo mejorar, sorry por lo poquito de hoy. Un Gusto Sayonara. **

Era muy temprano en Capsule Corp y Vegeta estaba puesto en pie para darse un baño para luego entrenar como de costumbre. Bulma se levantó 20 minutos mas tarde para preparar el desayuno.

Bra fue la primera en bajar a la cocina.

Hola mamá – saludó Bra

Hola Bra ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – respondió el saludo de su segunda hija

Pues iré con Maron y las chicas al centro comercial, pero regreso para almorzar y mas tarde saldré con un chico que esta muy guapo – guiñándole un ojo

Está bien, pero vienes para la cena – dijo Bulma con un aire preocupón

No mamá, cenare con el chico guapo – Dijo Bra muy ilusionada

En ese momento Trunks entraba a la cocina, muerto de hambre.

Buenos días a las dos- dijo Trunks muy alegre

Buenos días Trunks. Siéntate a desayunar – respondiendo el saludo a su primogénito

¡Ja! No me digas... Bra de nuevo al centro comercial – sonando muy socarrón

Pues sí, y no te burles – cruzando los brazos y susurrando - ó ya veras...

Sí, no hay problema – con una gotota en su cabeza

Bueno adiós, nos vemos mas tarde, nos vemos hermanito – se despidió Bra

Bra, dile a Vegeta que venga a desayunar y después entrenará- dijo Bulma a duras penas.

Esta bien mamá – le habló Bra a la persona que estaba detrás de un cerro de comida.

Bra salió corriendo en busca de su padre, al llegar a la cámara de gravedad se dió cuenta que no había gravedad, ni movimiento alguno adentro, se elevó para tener una visión mejor del interior y vio a su padre sentado; cruzado de piernas y brazos abstraído en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué rayos hace papá? – Dijo mirando su reloj y susurrando- ¡Demonios, se me hace tarde!

La semisaya bajo y tocó la puerta de la cámara de gravedad sacando a vegeta de sus pensamientos.

Papaa, ¿Estas ahí? – dio un grito

¿Eh?.... sí Bra, adelante – dijo el príncipe con poco humor

Buenos días, papá – le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta

Vegeta quedó atontado por el beso de su hija, al parecer nuestro príncipe aún no salía del todo de sus pensamientos.

No tenían nada de buenos, hasta ahora – dijo con apenas una sonrisa - ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano? mi princesa – se apresuró a decir

Nada papá, solo vine de parte de mamá, que el desayuno esta listo.

Esta bien mi princesita, ya voy – dijo cruzado de brazos

Bien se me hace tarde. Adiós – dijo despidiéndose con una mano a manera de adiós.

¿QUÉ? ....espera ¿A dónde vas? – fue lo único que pudo decir

Bra ya había volado a su aero-nave azul para ir con Maron y demás amigas al centro comercial.

Vegeta se quedó parado en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad contemplando como se alejaba su hija.

Mientras tanto en la Cocina –

Oye Trunks ¿no crees que vegeta ya demoró? –preguntó una Bulma inquieta

Si es cierto, pero ya sabes como es papá – respondió el semisaya sin mucho entusiasmo

Lo sé me preocupó demasiado – dijo Bulma resignada - Pero aun así, la comida se enfría así que le pasaré la voz desde la ventana.

¡OYE VEGETA, YA VEN A DESAYUNAR QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER!

¿Eh?- dándose vuelta hacia la cocina- ¡YA VOY MUJER...GRRRRR! – gruñó Vegeta

Luego cada uno a sus obligaciones Bulma al laboratorio, Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks a la corporación dado que era el nuevo presidente, pero a veces el mismo Vegeta tenia que ir a verificar porque corría el rumor que el presidente "desaparecía misteriosamente", aunque nadie sabia como lo lograba; a excepción de su familia que de seguro por la ventana... volando y Bra al centro comercial.

Para el almuerzo, Bra ya había regresado. Bulma tenia mucho trabajo que hacer así que le pidió a Bra que pidiera comida por teléfono aunque sabia que eso molestaba a su príncipe; aunque no quería admitirlo, Vegeta adoraba la sazón de Bulma.

Normalmente después de sus compras Bra se volvía a probar lo que compraba y tiraba todo lo que ya no le gustaba y hacia espacio para las nuevas compras del día, pero ahora era distinto se había quedado muy preocupada por su padre. Que Vegeta no entrene SIN que nadie (Bulma) lo obligue es muy raro pensaba la princesa semisaya.

A la mañana siguiente Bra despertó mas temprano que de costumbre aún no amanecía del todo. Sentada sobre su cama pensaba en la manera de hacer hablar a su padre, después de largo rato y sonrió para sí.

Cuando salió al jardín en busca de Vegeta, éste aún no entrenaba se encontraba haciendo estiramientos.

Buenos días – dijo con temor

Vegeta levanto la mirada no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija

¿Qué es lo que quieres chiquilla? - respondió algo malhumorado

¿Eh? "Papá nunca me habla así, con tanta frialdad". Yo....yo...quería saber si no es demasiado tarde para entrenar – dijo apenada cabizbaja

¿Qué, tú? ¿De qué demonios me hablas bra? Tú nunca te interesaste por los combates - sorprendido. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿ALGUIEN TE LASTIMO Y TE QUIERES VENGAR? – sonando muy paranoico y perplejo

No, quiero entrenar contigo, papá – devolviéndole la mirada fría (N/a: a quien le habrá sacado ¬¬).

Vegeta hizo una mueca de sorpresa y aprobación –"esta es mi hija toda una saya, al fin dejo las compras y decidió pelear"- pensaba con una amplia sonrisa

¿Estás segura Bra? , tú nunca has peleado antes – preguntó el príncipe

No, te equivocas cuando viajaste; ésta ves Trunks me enseño unos golpes – dijo Bra defendiéndose.

¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo no me lo contaste? , nadie lo hizo.-sorprendido y complacido ante tal respuesta, su pequeña hija Bra podría tener un respetable nivel de pelea.

Bra elevó su ki muy rápido, lo que dejó a su padre estupefacto nunca pensó que su hija podría tener un ki muy poderoso. Bra al notar es asombro de su padre, le echó una mirada de triunfo y una amplia sonrisa.

Vamos, ¿Qué pasa papá, te sorprende mi poder? – Cruzándose de brazos- no por nada soy la hija del príncipe de los sayajin –guiñándole un ojo-

Pero Bra sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte daño – respondió Vegeta

No te pido que uses toda tu fuerza, solo para calentar ¿si? – rogó Bra

En ese momento aterrizaba Trunks con Bulma en brazos cargando unas canastas llenas de comida.

Tanto Bulma como Trunks quedaron sorprendidos, no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

Bulma no podía creer que su hija tendría tanto poder de pelea, ya que nunca lo había demostrado ¿por qué ahora si?, se preguntaba la científico.

Vaya Bra veo que has decidido mostrarle a papá algo de tu poder – dijo el primogénito de Bulma.

¿Cómo Trunks, tu sabias de el poder de pelea de Bra?, ¡Ah! ahora veo porque le haces caso a lo que ella siempre te pide... ¬¬ - dijo Bulma pícaramente.

¡Mamá! – avergonzado al verse en evidencia y con rubor en sus mejillas

De modo que tu chiquillo tampoco tenías planeado contármelo – repuso cruzándose de brazos

Pero, si recién estoy comenzando – dijo con toda el aura blanca al rededor

¿Qué?, pero como es que no me di cuenta – llendo a examinar a Bra.

¡Espera mujer a donde vas con toda esa comida! – fijándose en las canastas – ¡Bulma me muero de hambre!

Jejeje para variar, todos vamos a la casa de Goku, tu también Vegeta – ordenó Bulma

Vegeta ya había cruzado los brazos y volteado hacia otro lado en señal de protesta.

Bueno en vista de que no habrá entrenamiento voy a cambiarme, si vamos a la casa del tío goku, seguro que va el tío Krillin, tía 18 y Maron y tengo que contarle de mi cita de ayer – dijo descuidadamente Bra .Y bajo su ki a cero.

Ve – B – Tr: Triple Plop! [ -.-U]

Espera Bra, tengo que hablar contigo – soltó de pronto el príncipe

"bien, lo conseguí papá me contara lo que le pasa " – pensó Bra

Entonces pondré todo en el coche – dijo Bulma sacando una cápsula.

Yo te ayudo mamá - dijo Trunks acompañando a Bulma a la aero-nave

Esta bien Trunks – agregó Bulma

- Al otro lado del jardín –

Dime Bra, a parte de Trunks y nosotros ¿quién mas sabe que tienes ese poder de pelea? – preguntó un intrigado

Nadie más – contestó algo decepcionada

Bien hecho Bra, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, hija – y le dedicó una de las pocas sonrisas que Vegeta regalaba.

¿Estás orgulloso de mi papá? – preguntó la princesa semisaya

Claro que si, ¡Eres la digna hija del Gran Príncipe de los Sayajin!

Y.... ¿Qué hay de Trunks? .Mi hermano es muy fuerte – defendió Bra

Ah… sí, el también – respondió Vegeta despreocupadamente.

¬¬ bueno voy a ponerme algo lindo – dijo la semisaya

Espera Bra, es que quiero pedirte algo – la detuvo el padre

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que? – tal vez no todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas

Cuando vallamos a la casa de Kakarotto, pelearas con su nieta Pan – soltó Vegeta

¿Qué dices papá? ¿Por qué haría eso? – respondió una Bra muy desconcertada

Por que ese insecto de Kakarotto anda presumiendo ante Trunks y Goten de que es una semisaya fuerte, pero ella solo tiene una cuarta parte de sangre saya ¿entiendes? – dijo muy alterado

Si, pero yo también creo que es fuerte – respondió Bra

¡Bah! Son solo patrañas de Kakarotto! Grrrrrr .Por eso tú pelearas con ella para cerrarle la boca a la sabandija ese – dijo nuevamente alterándose

OK papá, pero con una condición – dijo misteriosamente Bra

¿Eh? ¿Cuál es? ya se otra tarjeta para tus compras..... ¬¬ - dijo sin mucho animo

Jejejeje no, aunque no estaría mal – dijo con picardía

¿Entonces, qué es? – preguntó extrañado

Cuando le gane a Pan te lo diré, OK?? – mirándole fijamente a los ojos de una manera triunfante y divertida.

¿Qué? Esta bien Bra, "mi hija sabe que ganara. Tiene confianza en si misma" pensó con orgullo el príncipe de los sayajin.

- En la casa de Goku -

¡Ya Goten levántate! , ya no demoran en llegar los invitados – revoloteaba Milk en el dormitorio de su menor hijo.

10 minutos más… - respondió el menor de los son, bostezando

De ningún modo jovencito a tu edad Gohan ya era un chico atento, responsable, bien portado, y... – respondió Milk de manera muy soñadora

"...y mira en lo que se convirtió...es aburrido...y... "¬¬ Ya mamá, esta bien ya voy tengo que pasarle unos teléfonos a Trunks – sobándose por detrás la cabeza como su padre.

Hay Goten en lo único que piensas es en horribles chicas que solo buscan alejarte de mí...abuuu!! – dijo llorando escandalosamente

¬_¬ U ya mamá no exageres ¡Cielos contigo! – refutó Goten

Mejor iré a arreglar la sala y en cuanto a ti ya levántate- le echó una mirada furiosa

Goten se baño y se alisto y fue a ayudar a su mamá con el arreglo de la casa antes de que le diera otro sermón de lo bien portado que era su hermano mayor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Gohan, Videl y Pan.

Buenos días suegra, llegamos más temprano para ayudarle – dijo Videl con una sonrisa

Gracias Videl, una mujer así necesita Goten - dijo pensando en su segundo semisaya

Hola madre – dijo Gozan con una amplia sonrisa como la de su esposa

¡Oh mi Gohan querido! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Milk abrazando a su primogénito

Bien mamá, ¿dónde esta papá? – respondió con un abrazo también

Fue al rió a traer un gran pez y demás – respondió Milk sin soltar a Gohan

Creo iré a ayudarlo, ya regreso – dijo safándose del agarre de su madre, que en ocasiones como esta se ponía muy eufórica.

Hay mi Gohan, siempre tan atento... hay Videl no es por nada pero te sacaste la lotería con mi hijo, jojojojo – dijo soltando a Gohan y mirando a Videl

Jejeje si suegra – dijo Videl ¬¬ U

Abuelita, ¿cómo estas?, mamá quiso llegar mas temprano- dijo algo molesta

¡Oh! Mi nieta Pan, que linda estas, te ves muy grande – le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Jejeje si, abuelita ¿y en donde esta Goten? Es que quiero entrenar con él – haciendo ademán de buscar algo

Nieta de Gokú tenía que ser, Goten debe estar en el jardín, pequeña. Vamos Videl a la cocina – dijo empujando a Videl con ella rumbo a la cocina.

Pan fue al jardín y encontró a Goten arreglando unas mesas y sillas como para un ejército

Hola Goten! ¿Qué haces? – curioseó Pan

Hola Pan, mamá estaba furiosa así que mejor ayudo para que luego no me sermonee jejje ¿me ayudas? – preguntó Goten

Si claro Goten, oye no sabes a que hora viene Trunks? – pregunto algo apenada

Hum.... no han de tardar seguro – dijo mientras ponía otra silla en su lugar

Oye Goten luego veremos ¿qué tanto has mejorado? – dijo Pan excitada

¿Eh? ¿Quieres combatir otra ves?, pero la semana pasada combatimos – dijo aburrido

Por eso, me he vuelto más fuerte y quiero demostrártelo – con más ánimo que el muchacho.

Bueno esta bien, pero estas en desventaja.... – dijo picarón

¿Qué, porque dices eso?, Goten – dijo Pan confundida

Por que yo me puedo convertir y tú no – dijo un aire triunfante

Si es cierto - dijo apenada con los hombros encogidos

¿Lo ves? no vale la pena Pan – dijo Goten ya algo conmovido por la acción de la pequeña

¡NO, estoy segura de que me he vuelto muy fuerte y seguro algún día me lograre convertir en súper sayajin! – se recuperó inmediatamente

Goku apareció en escena, había llegado a la casa con Gohan, solo que éste le llevo el pescado a Milk a la cocina.

Si Pan, te has vuelto muy fuerte – afirmo el de cabellos revueltos

¡Ah! abuelito llegaste, verdad de que me he vuelto muy fuerte, verdad que ¿si? .Si Goten ni Trunks se pudieran convertir en ssj. Yo les ganaría – se cruzo de brazos

Hola papá. Ya termine de arreglar todo esto – dijo Goten

Esta bien Goten, mas tarde tú y yo tenemos que entrenar sino lo quieres hacer con Pan lo harás conmigo – ordenó Gokú

Sonó el timbre y Gohan fue a abrir, habían llegado Krillin y su familia.

Hola Krillin, 18, Maron Pasen por favor - dijo cortésmente

Hola Gohan, ¿Gokú esta en casa?

Si Krillin, pasa - respondió

Hola Gohan ya llego Bulma – pregunto 18

No aun no llegan los Briefs – respondió nuevamente

¿Al menos Pan esta en casa? – pregunto sin mucho ánimo Maron

Si, está afuera con Goten – respondió con una sonrisa

Ok – fue la respuesta de Maron y se dirigió al jardín

Al rato llegaron Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra. Vegeta se notaba mas orgulloso y distante que de costumbre " ¡Ja! Ya verán la gran sorpresa que les tengo" pensaba el príncipe de los sayajin.

Por otro lado Trunks y Goten hablaban de las ultimas citas que habían tenido en esa semana e intercambiando teléfonos de algunas muchachas. Al frente se encontraban Maron y Bra hablando de las nuevas tendencias de moda que acaban de salir y de las nuevas tiendas que el día de ayer se habían inaugurado. Pero Bra tenía que contarle a su amiga lo que le pasaba.

Oye Maron tengo que contarte lo que pasara en unas horas – dijo misteriosamente la semisaya.

¿Que? ¿Adivina eres o que? De que rayos hablas .Cuéntamelo todo – dijo Maron entusiasmándose al ver el aire misterioso de la otra.

Bra le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior con su padre y que había decidido pelear para ganar la confianza de su padre y que éste le contara lo que le pasaba.

Pero Bra yo no sabia que te gustara pelear – recalcó un tanto confundida

Y no me gusta, pero es que no quiero quedarme con la intriga y me preocupa lo que le pase a mi padre, es muy orgulloso pero seguro que si me esfuerzo tendré toda su confianza, quiero ayudarle y también demostrar que no soy una chica superficial – dijo Bra aparentando madurez.

Claro que no lo eres te conozco Bra eres una chica muy especial a la que le gusta mucho comprar, nada mas – dijo con una risa en los labios, es que escuchar a Bra de esa forma para ella era gracioso nunca se tomaba en serio nada, a excepción las compras.

Mmm bueno eso sí, pero ahora lo mas importante es mi padre y que todo salga según lo planeado – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

De un rato todos se sentaron a almorzar y comentar las novedades que les había pasado el fin de semana. Luego Vegeta comentó el de hacer un" torneo en casa" para ver cuanto han mejorado, pero solo participarían sayajines...... (que sutileza en menospreciar a krillin y 18 ¬¬)

¿Ah? Que hablas Vegeta? No entiendo.... – dijo Gokú sobándose la cabeza

"hay..... Grrr... Rayos..." ya es común en ti Kakarotto ¬¬ - dijo Vegeta enojado

Señor Vegeta que le parece si lo hacemos dentro de 2 horas, así nos da tiempo de prepararnos y krillin ira por semillas del ermitaño – opino Gohan

Me da igual – respondió cruzándose de brazos

Esta bien – contestó el chico.

- 2 horas más tarde -

Todo estaba listo y "el torneo en casa" estaba a punto de empezar.

Bien papá solo somos 6, por que pelearemos los sayas – dijo Goten

¿Eh? Si, excelente Goten – respondió Gokú

"apuesto que kakarotto no entendió nada" ¬¬ u – pensó Vegeta

¿Y quien será el árbitro del evento? – preguntó Pan

Yo seré, "al menos estaré cerca de la batalla" – dijo 18

Ok – dijo Pan

Bien saquemos los papeles con los números y ver quien contra quien – propuso 18

Todos: ¡SI!

"¡Ja! Ya verán mi gran sorpresa" – pensó el príncipe Vegeta

**Bueno ojala que les haya gustado dejen Reviews, para saber si la continuo o no, dudas, sugerencias estarán bien recibidas. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron tiempo de leer. Un beso. Sayonara n_n**


	2. El Combate

**Hola y gracias las que se pasaron por mi f****ic, un saludo para todas las que en el futuro pasen ^^, y aquí esta el siguiente. Espero que también sea de su agrado. Ni más preámbulo se los dejo.**

**Un Deseo0**** en las esFeras**

**Capitulo II**

"**El Combate"**

Bien saquemos los papeles con los números y ver quien contra quien – propuso 18

Todos: ¡SI!

"¡Ja! Ya verán mi gran sorpresa" – pensó el príncipe Vegeta

Luego que se decidieran los futuros combates, comenzaron Goten y Pan, después de largo rato por los descuidos de Goten ya que su celular sonaba de rato en rato (**n/a:** las chicas no lo dejaban en paz U_U), perdiendo la concentración; con gran esfuerzo y sutileza ganó Pan.

La segunda pelea fue padre e hijo, Gohan y Gokú, la pelea estuvo muy reñida duró más tiempo que la primera, el gran poder de ambos sayas se sentía con cada golpe. Al fin y con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Gokú le ganó a su primogénito.

La tercera pelea también fue igual de padre e hijo, Vegeta y Trunks eran los próximos. Fue igual de emocionante y reñida como la anterior, ambos sayas daban lo mejor de si. Pero a pesar de ello los años de experiencia pesaron en ambos combates y por ello ganó Vegeta, dejando en claro quien era el "Príncipe de los Sayajin".

La cuarta pelea debía darse entre Gokú y su nieta, obviamente Pan tenia las de perder, pero su abuelo estaba cansado y herido (**n/a: **por la última pelea con Gohan y aún no había tomado la semilla del ermitaño), cosa que facilitaron las cosas para Pan, y de milagro salió victoriosa y además Goku no usó todas sus fuerzas, deseaba ver como se desarrollaban las cosas con su nieta a la cabeza. Para variar este personaje muy peculiar, no poseía la virtud de pensar antes de actuar y sin darse cuenta puso en aprietos a su propia nieta, porque la quinta pelea debió ser Gokú VS Vegeta.

La quinta pelea debía darse entre los vencedores, o sea Pan y Vegeta. Todos estaban nerviosos en lo que pasaría con la ultima pelea ¿Vegeta tendría compasión de la pequeña Pan?

Para esto ya todos habían comido la semilla del ermitaño.

Oye Vegeta, como han ido las peleas, tú y Pan deben pelear – se dirigió 18 al príncipe que se encontraba recostado en un árbol cercano.

Lo se – murmuró cruzándose de brazos

¡Hay abuelito, tengo miedo! – exclamó la pequeña mirando desesperadamente a Gokú.

Bueno ya no es necesario que peleen ¿no? Vegeta ya ganó esta pelea – dijo el saya sonriendo ampliamente.

Si, es cierto - contestó la semisaya algo molesta.

¿Pero que pasa chiquilla? – con tono maligno y una ligera sonrisa en los labios – es contra MÍ con quien tienes que pelear - recalcó el príncipe con una sonrisa de lado.

Pero Vegeta, es solo un "torneo en casa", algo familiar no una batalla real, deja a la pequeña Pan en paz ¿quieres? – dijo Bulma a manera de calmar al dueño de sus sueños húmedos.

NO, tengo una salida mejor. Yo no peleare – pausa y esperando ver la reacción de todos – ¡lo hará Bra!

Todos: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Todos miraron de Vegeta a Bra, totalmente desconcertados, ellos veían a Bra como la adolescente loca por devorarse una tarjeta de crédito en el centro comercial, no como una saya que combatiese, de verdad que era para creer que Vegeta estaba divagando sobre el tema.

¡Estoy lista! – dijo Bra para asombro de todos a excepción de Maron que la veía con una cálida sonrisa

¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo tú peleas? ¬¬ - dijo Pan aún desconcertada

Basta de charla y en guardia – dijo Bra alzando los puños

No lo entiendo Bra, tú nunca peleas ¿Por qué ahora si? – dijo ofuscada

Lo siento pequeña, pero es algo que no te incumbe – le respondió, haciendo que la aludida se molestara.

Oye Bulma tú sabias que Bra combatía – comento intrigada la mujer de Gokú

Me acabo de enterar hoy en la mañana – se defendió Bulma de la insinuación de la otra.

Oye Trunks ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que Bra sabía combatir?? – preguntó el menor de los Son resentido, ante tal secreto que le ocultó su mejor amigo.

Es que… es más fuerte de lo que aparenta – agachando la cabeza U_U

Vaya será una pelea de sayas mujeres ¿no Vegeta? jajajaja – dijo Gokú sobándose la cabeza con una mano por detrás.

Si, así es – sonando tan orgulloso que se le hinchaba el pecho.

Vaya Vegeta veo que lo tenias todo planeado – dijo Gokú inocentemente

¡Jum! – gruñó el príncipe

Pan elevó su ki rápidamente y se dispuso a atacar, increíblemente Bra esquivaba los golpes sin problema, ante esto Pan se puso furiosa.

¡Vamos, DEFIÉNDETE! – gritó Pan desesperada

Bra le hizo una mueca y elevó en un santiamén su ki, de lo que el resto se quedaron estupefactos. Vegeta estaba atento a cada movimiento de su hija, pero no decía nada. Bra empezó a atacar a Pan con mucha velocidad que Pan apenas podía defenderse y con las justas contraatacaba –todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal espectáculo –

Si me lo contaran de Bra, nunca me lo creería – le comentó Maron a 18

Si, yo tampoco, pero es muy fuerte – le contestó 18

Eso es por que es hija del tío Vegeta, un sayajin ¿no Papá? – se dirigió ahora a Krillin

Sí, oye Maron ¿tú no quisieras combatir también? – pidió juntando sus manos y con cara de borrego a medio morir.

¡Que cosas dices papá, yo no!

¡Ya es suficiente, Gohan le están dando una paliza a mi pequeña Pan! – soltó Videl

¡Señor Vegeta ganó Bra, pero paremos esto ya! – pidió Gohan con temor de que su hija salga lastimada.

Vegeta les quedó mirando como si fueran razas inferiores, mas de lo normal.

Bueno Bra, es suficiente - cruzándose de brazos y enojado

¡Pero papá, ya estoy ganando! – viró el rostro en busca de una explicación por parte de Vegeta.

¡NO! Aún no, esto no a terminado - elevando su ki gritó – ¡KAME HAME HA! -

¡Nooooo! – gritó Bra que se había descuidado de Pan

Bra recibió toda la energía de Pan directamente, por lo que quedó muy lastimada, cuando el humo se hubo disipado, todos expectantes al resultado; primero vieron a Bra de rodillas y jadeante, observaron el otro extremo donde se encontraba Pan sentada y jadeante también.

¿Pueden continuar el combate? Sino queda por terminado – preguntó 18

Si.... podemos.... continuar – dijeron ambas entre resoplidos para recuperar el aliento

Nadie decía palabra alguna, todos estaban boquiabiertos, realmente ambas eran muy fuertes y lo estaban demostrando, estaban dejando en claro el legado de cada una.

Ah sido un empate – anunció 18

Videl y Gohan iban a recoger a Pan para darle una semilla, mientras que Bulma corría en dirección de Bra. En ese momento ambas se pararon y continuaba la pelea; Gohan, Videl y Bulma pararon en seco. Vegeta estaba algo preocupado por los resultados, pero no lo daba notar.

Bra y Pan nuevamente elevaron su ki al máximo, ahora si, y Bra fue la primera en atacar.

Ahora siente esto - ¡GALICK HO! – gritó Bra

¡Ahhhh! – bramó Pan

La energía de Bra fue directo a Pan, era una lucha entre dos semisayas muy fuertes, no podían evitarlo en su sangre corría raza sayajin y en ese momento estaban dejando en claro de donde provenían cada una.

Vegeta quedó boquiabierto ante lo ocurrido, su hija acababa de recrear una de sus difíciles técnicas, estaba más que asombrado, se encontraba impactado ante tal espectáculo que su dulce y pequeña Bra le estaba regalando. Vegeta notaba el esfuerzo de ella cada sudor valía la admiración del príncipe y que gozo que para él que la alegría y emoción que en ese momento sentía era por todo el valor y esfuerzo que demostraba su hija. Tanta fue la emoción de nuestro príncipe que tenía ganas de echarse una buena pelea con Kakarotto.

Después de una rato y ya ambas rendidas de tanto esfuerzo Pan cayó de bruces, fatigada y adolorida, al medio minuto Bra cayó de espaldas junto a Pan, ambas más cansadas de lo normal, nadie sabia que hacer se quedaron petrificados, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reír como se les permitía la entrada del aire a sus cuerpos.

La ganadora es Bra, por que cayo después de Pan – anunció de repente 18

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y le arrancó una semilla a Krillin y fue de inmediato a auxiliar a su hija junto con Bulma y Trunks, al momento que Gohan y Videl acudían por Pan con una semilla del ermitaño.

Al rato Bra y Pan se daban la mano en son de paz.

Oye Pan diste una buena pelea, hiciste que me esforzara – dijo Bra

Sí Bra, tu también eres muy fuerte hiciste que diera el máximo, ¿Qué te parece si otro día lo repetimos? – preguntó Pan muy animada

Mmm... No lo sé, ya veremos jejeje – respondió la aludida

Todos se mostraban interesados en Bra ya que nunca la habían visto pelear antes y ahora lo había hecho y muy bien.

Muy bien hecho Bra, después hablamos – se dirigió Vegeta a su hija dedicándole una única sonrisa

Sí papá – y le dió un beso en la mejía

Oye Vegeta tu hija es muy fuerte, pero no me extraña – le sorprendió Gokú por el hombro

¿Eh?, claro Kakarotto es MI hija; tiene mi sangre sayajin después de todo – con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

¡Ah! veo que ella es la única que te saca la cara de gruñón, ¡MIRA SI ESTAS SONRIENDO! Jajajajaja – gritó Gokú

Todos voltearon a ver a Vegeta. Vegeta sonriendo, todos tenían que verlo, algo así no se lo podían perder, era hasta para tomarle fotos.

¡Ash!, que molesto eres Kakarotto. – Y se elevó hacia la rama de un árbol a descansar.

Todos rieron ante la acción muy conocida del príncipe. Pronto se hizo tarde y poco a poco se iban despidiendo, a pesar de que Bra no era la hija de los Son, los anfitriones, se despedían de ella con asombro y respeto.

¡Buena pelea Bra! Adiós – dijo Krillin

Sí, Bra estuviste muy bien, veo a quien le sacaste el poder de pelea – dijo 18 echando un vistazo a la rama donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Sí, jejeje muchas gracias, papá es muy fuerte – dijo Bra ante los comentarios de los papás de su mejor amiga.

Sí lo se, hace tiempo atrás tuve una pelea con él jajaja. Adiós cuídate ¡Sigue así! – dijo 18

Adiós tía 18, adiós tío Krillin – se despidió Bra

Adiós amiga estuviste genial, me sorprendiste. Te llamo más tarde ¿ok? - se despidió Maron

Adiós Maron, nos vemos mañana de todas maneras – se despidió Bra

**Como se lo dije a **_**Aliciajm, **_**subiré los capítulos los viernes, aunque no lo pienso hacer tan largo… Y pichicoy, tu fic también me gusto mucho ya pasaré a dejarte Reviews. OK sayonara a todas. Y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta como se va dando o algo que no entiendan, yo siempre dispuesta. Un beso :D**


	3. Aprendiendo

**Hola otra vez y**** para las que pasen por mi fic, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que también sea de su agrado. Lo siento mucho se que les dije que iba actualizar los viernes, pero estaba de viaje así que mil disculpas aquí sin más preámbulo se los dejo, ya lo tenía empezado ^^.**

**Un Deseo0 en las esFeras**

**Capitulo III**

"**Aprendiendo****"**

¡Buena pelea Bra! Adiós – dijo Krillin

Sí, Bra estuviste muy bien, veo a quien le sacaste el poder de pelea – dijo 18 echando un vistazo a la rama donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Sí, jejeje muchas gracias, papá es muy fuerte – dijo Bra ante los comentarios de los papás de su mejor amiga.

Sí lo se, hace tiempo atrás tuve una pelea con él jajaja. Adiós cuídate ¡Sigue así! – dijo 18

Adiós tía 18, adiós tío Krillin – se despidió Bra

Adiós amiga estuviste genial, me sorprendiste. Te llamo más tarde ¿ok? - se despidió Maron

Adiós Maron, nos vemos mañana de todas maneras – se despidió Bra

La familia de Krillin se había marchado ya y Vegeta recordaba las palabras de 18 y recordó la era de Cell, los androides, el doctor gero, y la paliza que ella le había dado a pesar de que pudo convertirse en súper sayajin.... – solo se limitó a refunfuñar en sus pensamientos.

Luego todos se despidieron de la misma manera respecto a Bra y luego se fueron cada uno a su respectiva casa.

- Mientras en la casa de Gokú -

Vaya pelea la de hoy ¿no Goten? – preguntó Gokú luego de tragar una gran cantidad de tallarines chinos

Sí papá estuvo muy emocionante, pero… - cayó de repente el chico

¿Pero qué, Goten? – preguntó Gokú algo intrigado

Es que es vergonzoso perder contra una niña – dijo cabizbajo el semisaya

Pero tampoco es cualquier niña, recuerda, es una semisaya al igual que tu hijo no debes preocuparte por ello de hecho Pan lo toma muy enserio al contrario tuyo que lo haces de manera deportiva a mi parecer – consoló el padre.

Milk miraba atónita nunca pensó escuchar tantas palabras sensatas por parte de su marido, lo amaba eso ni dudarlo; pero oírlo hablar así era digno de escuchar sin darse cuenta Milk había tomado la postura de codos en la mesa y su rostro recostado en sus manos y una sonrisa tan amplia que desfiguraba la mitad del rostro de la esposa de Gokú.

Gracias papá – sonrió Goten sin mucho ánimo

Ahora que lo pienso me encantaría entrenar a Pan, para otra pelea contra Bra – dijo muy animado el saya de cabellos alborotados

Hay Gokú, ¡ni lo digas!, la pobre recibió una paliza por parte de Bra – sentenció Milk nuevamente decepcionada de lo torpe que podía ser su marido, después de haber dicho palabras tan loables ahora la malograba de esa manera.

Ya mamá, no hay problema papá la entrenará de todas maneras – murmuró Goten cabizbajo y apenas probando bocado.

Jajaja, si así es – soltó Gokú **(n/a: otra vez el imprudente ¬¬)**

… terminemos de cenar chicos que aún queda mucha por devorar y dejen de hablar de peleas – dijo Milk para suavizar el asunto.

¡Ye COMIDAAAAA! – gritaron Goten y Gokú al unísono

Casa de Gohan –

Oye papá que tal si mañana entrenamos, porque me gustaría otra pelea con Bra – comentó Pan.

Esta bien Pan, pero ya ve a descansar, fue un día muy largo – respondió Gohan

Pan es mejor que no pelees, estaba muy preocupada por ti el día de hoy – pidió Videl

Mamá esto es muy importante para mí entiéndelo y también quiero mi revancha – protestó la niña.

Jajaja hay Pan te pareces tanto a mi papá, siempre queriendo pelear, pero esta bien entiendo es cuestión de orgullo – Gohan le sonrió con dulzura

¡Gracias papá sabía que podía contar contigo! – soltó Pan y fue a abrazar a su padre. Gohan correspondió el abrazo de igual manera; a lo que Videl ya no podía oponerse

Si me lo pones de esa manera esta bien Pan yo también ayudaré – y le dedicó una sonrisa a su unigénita.

¡Gracias mamá, papá los quiero mucho! – agradeció y abrazó a sus padres

Entonces tienes que alimentarte bien y echarte un buen descanso, para mañana entrenar lo más temprano posible – propuso Videl

Ya vamonos a dormir – secundó Pan

Buenas noches pequeña – le dijo Gohan. Luego cada uno se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, había sido un día muy largo para ellos y se ganaron un merecido descanso.

Capsule Corp -

Oye Bra déjame decirte que estuviste fabulosa – comentó Trunks

Lo sé Trunks, muchas gracias – sonrió Bra

Hija me dejaste sorprendida, creo que Trunks ya tiene con quien entrenar – jugueteó Bulma

Hay hermanito todavía no puedes conmigo ¿_desho_? – siguió el juego Bra

¡Hay ya las dos no es para tanto! ¬¬ - renegó el primogénito de los Briefs

No cabe duda de que eres mi hija, eres muy fuerte e inteligente – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado.

¡Já, Y no olvides quien es su madre, Vegeta! – le guiñó un ojo muy coqueta

Jajajaja – Trunks y Bra estallaron en risas

¡YA LO SE MUJER! GRRRRR – respondió nuestro príncipe todo rojo

Jajaja bueno Vegeta ya vámonos a dormir – guiñándole un ojo nuevamente, adoraba torturar a su marido era deliciosamente divertido ver sus cambios de humor.

¡BULMA, NO EN FRENTE DE LOS NIÑOS! – gritó más rojo que antes

Jajaja – nuevamente estallaron de risas y ahora Bulma incluida

¡SUFICIENTE, ME VOY! – fue la respuesta de Vegeta a la reacción de su familia

¿Mi amor ya nos vamos a la cama? – preguntó inocentemente Bulma

¡MUJER! – gritó exasperado Vegeta y se fue volando a su habitación. A lo que se escucharon nuevas risas por parte de Bulma, Trunks y Bra.

Bueno, estoy rendida me voy a dormir – dijo de pronto Bra

Yo también, hasta mañana a todos – se despidió Trunks

Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen – se despidió ahora Bulma

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta quien se encontraba de mejor humor que la noche anterior ya se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y Bra fue a verlo.

Hola papá, ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó Bra

Si Bra pasa, ¿quieres entrenar? – con una sonrisa en los labios

Papá hay algo que te tengo que decir – dijo un poco nerviosa

¿Eh?, de que se trata – respondió algo preocupado e impaciente - "para que Bra venga temprano a hablarme debe ser importante y además se le ve nerviosa. ¿Qué podrá ser? "- pensó Vegeta.

Bueno papá hace 2 días, cuando vine a verte, noté que no estabas entrenando y… bueno... este... no es común en ti y yo quería saber si algo te pasa – soltó Bra. Vegeta no sabia que responder al verse descubierto.

Bra yo no tengo nada, ¿Qué cosas dices?

Vamos papá dilo ya, porque es evidente que algo te pasa – repuso Bra

Bra mejor entrenemos ¿si? – propuso Vegeta

¡Papá! No evadas el tema, soy tu hija y una gran guerrera. Cuéntame, tenme confianza – suplicó Bra

Bra, es algo que no entenderías y no niego que eres una saya muy fuerte, claro que lo eres, si TU ERES MI HIJA – dijo las últimas palabras con más énfasis.

Jejeje sí papá, por eso mismo cuéntame, estoy preocupada por ti - respondió

Déjame pensarlo más tiempo y luego le cuento a toda familia, ¿esta bien? – respondió Vegeta ya sin mucho ánimo

Si papá, oye lago mas… - dijo Bra sonriendo

¿Qué cosa? – se intrigó Vegeta

Si peleé con Pan y GANE- dando énfasis a la última palabra – fue para que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

¡AH! Con que eso tenemos, ¿chantaje no? – dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja.

Jajaja bueno mas o menos, pero yo esperaré a que nos cuentes a los 3 – sonrió

Mejor así – dijo Vegeta

¡Ahora si papá, en guardia! – exclamó de pronto y tomando la postura de defensa.

¡Jo! Así me gusta – sonrió ampliamente el príncipe.

Y así pasó una semana entera, Vegeta le daba vueltas al asunto, pero decidió una vez más posponerlo, dado que quería entrenar mejor a sus hijos para el próximo "torneo en casa" que se llevaría a cabo a fin de mes. Vegeta les enseño súper velocidad en esa semana y pensó en enseñarles Big Bang Attack a ambos; pero primero los evaluó para verificar en que nivel se encontraban cada uno.

Bien Trunks tu tienes más experiencia que tu hermana, pero aún necesitas mejorar – se apresuró a decir el príncipe. A lo que Trunks solo hizo una mueca rara.

¿Y qué hay de mi papá? – dijo una ansiosa Bra

Para ser la primera vez que te evalúo, de esta manera, no estás mal; pero el problema es que no puedes controlar todo el Ki que posees, pero seguro que con MI entrenamiento y TU esfuerzo serán de mucha ayuda – aprobó Vegeta. A lo que Bra saltó a los brazos de Vegeta y le estampó un beso en la mejía. El príncipe se sintió avergonzado y se limitó a aclarar su garganta para proseguir con la evaluación.

Papá ahora que ya sabemos supervelocidad, ¿Qué mas nos enseñarás? – preguntó curioso Trunks

Sí estuve pensado en mi famosa técnica, Big Bang Attack – dijo con una sonrisa poco usual.

¿En que consiste? – se apresuró Bra

Déjenme explicarles, deben poner la mano al frente extendida, acumular Ki en forma de una esfera y luego la lanzan al oponente – dijo rápidamente Vegeta – bien se los mostraré – habló otra vez el príncipe ante la mirada de desconcierto total por parte de Bra y un relajadoTrunks lo miraban.

– ¡Big Bang Attack! – exclamó Vegeta al tiempo que hacía los movimientos de la explicación anterior y dirigió su técnica hacia la parte trasera de Capsule Corp. Tanto Trunks como Bra quedaron estupefactos por el daño provocado en su casa y como había salido el disparo, ambos habían seguido los movimientos de su padre de cerca y no era tan difícil, pero si increíble todo el poder que su padre tenía.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Vegeta sin mucha importancia a sus hijos

– Es increíble esa técnica papá – dijo con asombro Bra

– Yo, que la he visto muchas veces, me sigue impresionando – comentó Trunks

– Pero, si ni siquiera usé 2 % de mi Ki – respondió Vegeta muy orgulloso

– ¡Papá eres fabuloso! – soltó muy emocionada Bra.

– Bien ahora inténtenlo ustedes – dijo Vegeta, al tiempo que Bra y Trunks tomaban sus posiciones respectivas. Pasaron horas y Trunks ya tenía la técnica casi completa cosa contraria para Bra, ya que no tenía tanta experiencia; era fuerte sí, pero no podía controlar su poder y casi destruye medio Capsule Corp en un descuido suyo. Al instante salieron Bulma y sus padres despavoridos.

– ¿Pero qué paso? – Gritó el Sr. Briefs

– No tengo idea papá, ¿Mamá estas bien?– respondió Bulma

– Sí, hija no te preocupes – respondió la Sra. Briefs

– ¿Dónde esta mi gatito? – preguntó metiéndose dentro de la casa el Sr. Briefs

– ¡Hay! Dejé mis pastelitos en el horno – corrió tras su marido

– Veo que ambos están muy bien, nada de cuidado… – dijo Bulma cabizbaja u_u

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado Bulma vio que Bra, Trunks y Vegeta se encontraban exhaustos, pero con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros cosa que le pareció rara a la científica.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí?, hablen – se cruzó de brazos

– Bulma nuestra hija por fin dominó una de mis técnicas – respondió muy orgulloso

– ¡Sí mamá, Bra estuvo genial! – se emocionó Trunks

– Gracias hermanito – le sonrió Bra a Trunks y se dirigió a Bulma - ¡Mamá por fin lo hice, lo pude dominar fue increíble!

– No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti Bra – sonrió Bulma – Pero ahora les tengo que pedir, no, es una orden para los tres; vayan a entrenar en otro lugar, ¿talvez las montañas?

– Es una buena idea mamá – se apresuró a decir Trunks, no quería que su madre empiece con sus riñas.

– Lo sé Trunks – dijo Bulma al tiempo que relajaba sus brazos que habían estado en sus caderas a modo de ataque

– ¡Argg! Como molestas mujer, ya regresamos – rugió Vegeta mientras se elevaba en los aires.

– ¡Yo también te quiero Vegeta! – gritó Bulma haciendo señas de adiós. Vegeta se paró en seco ante el comentario de su mujer que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¡BULMA, YA TE LO DIJE NO EN FRENTE DE LOS NIÑOS! – gritó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, pero no fueron percibidas por Bulma, quien solo reía por la reacción de Vegeta.

– jajaja, papá cálmate que es tan lindo verlos así – comentó Bra

– Los dos vayan adelantándose que esta vez no seré tan piadoso por ser mis hijos – rugió el príncipe

– Adiós mamá – gritó Trunks desde el aire y ésta le correspondió

– Nos vemos mamá – se despidió ahora Bra – a lo que Bulma solo movía el brazo de un lado a otro en señal de adiós. Y ambos tomaron rumbo a las montañas

Vegeta quedó mirando a Bulma por unos instantes. Mientras Bulma ya no veía mas en el horizonte a sus hijos y volteó la mirada a Vegeta, quien se encontraba observándola. De repente Vegeta descendió de los aires y tomando a Bulma de los hombros depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, que se había quedado atónita por el gesto de Vegeta.

– Ya regreso Bulma – se limitó a decir

**Bueno espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado****, trataré de actualizar este mismo viernes sino estoy tan ocupada. Un beso a todas y dejen Reviews. Cualquier consulta, pregunta háganmelo saber.**

**Sayonara**


	4. El Entrenamiento

**Hola otra vez chicas aquí está el siguiente capítulo es un poco mas cortito. Espero que también sea de su agrado. En este capitulo decidí usar un pequeño glosario por eso demore un poquito mas; ojala les guste.**

**Nos vemos más abajito.**

**Un Deseo0 en las esFeras**

**Capitulo IV**

"**El Entrenamiento"**

Vegeta quedó mirando a Bulma por unos instantes. Mientras Bulma ya no veía mas en el horizonte a sus hijos y volteó la mirada a Vegeta, quien se encontraba observándola. De repente Vegeta descendió de los aires y tomando a Bulma de los hombros depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, quien se había quedado atónita por el gesto de Vegeta.

– Ya regreso Bulma – se limitó a decir. Bulma miró profundamente esos ojos negros que desde hace tiempo atrás le habían hecho perder la razón, de pronto Vegeta desapareció en frente de ella.

Bulma quedó turbada por el gesto de Vegeta, sabía muy bien que su príncipe nunca mostraba su afecto delante de otras personas y cuando estaban solos aún le daba algo de vergüenza y frecuentemente era ella quien daba el primer paso; y esta vez fue diferente, la dejo reflexionando.

Ya en las montañas los tres se encontraban entrenando muy duro. Trunks, quien ya dominaba las técnicas de _Big Bang Attack, Burning Attack__** (1)**_y _Masenko_ mientras que Bra solo dominaba _Galick Ho_ y ahora el _Big Bang Attack _de su padre.

– Bien ahora que han aprendido como atacar es bueno saber el como defenderse y por ello les enseñaré una técnica de defensa – puntualizó Vegeta.

– Ya la recuerdo te vi usarla en un combate anterior – comentó Trunks con mucho respeto.

– Me alegro que la recuerdes, se llama _Barrier__** (2)**_ – respondió

– ¿Y en qué consiste papá? – preguntó Bra

– En hacer una barrera en forma de burbuja con tu propio Ki contra el ataque de energía de tu oponente, tengan en cuenta que esta técnica no funciona para un cuerpo a cuerpo ¿esta bien?

– Hai _**(3)**_ – asintieron los semisayas a la vez

– ¿Pero podrías mostranos primero? – preguntó apenada y desconcertada Bra

­­­­­­­_ Esta bien ya vi que no lo entendiste muy bien – respondió Vegeta al notar el desconcierto de su menor hija.

_ Gomennasai, otosama _**(4)**_ – se disculpó Bra

_ _¡Barrier! _– al instante de mencionar la técnica se formó una burbuja de Ki alrededor del príncipe. Tanto Trunks como Bra quedaron estupefactos por la técnica de su padre.

– Bien ahora inténtenlo – ordenó el príncipe

Bra empezó atacando y Trunks practicaba en la defensa, pudo realizar la técnica luego de cinco intentos haciendo el entrenamiento mas equilibrado para ambos. Luego llego el turno de Bra, pero primero fue a practicar detrás de un árbol ya que no quería pasar vergüenza delante de su padre; elevó su ki hasta formarlo en una burbuja perfecta que le llevo unos quince minutos dominarla como se debe. Vegeta estaba contento con los notables resultados de ambos.

– Bien están progresando, ahora practiquemos una batalla – propuso Vegeta

– Hai – asintieron nuevamente los hermanos

– _!Big Bang Attack!_ – Gritó Vegeta

– _¡Barrier! _– contrapuso Trunks a manera de defensa

– _¡Big Bang Attack!_ – gritó Vegeta dirigiéndose a su menor hija

– _¡Barrier! _– exclamó Bra, al instante una burbuja de Ki rodeaba su cuerpo. Al disiparse el humo recién creado – _¡Galick Ho! _– gritó nuevamente Bra, toda la energía iba directamente a un despistado príncipe quien tuvo que hacer una maniobra para deshacerse de ella, el contraataque de Bra lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¡Excelente, ahora practicaremos al máximo! – anunció Vegeta mas emocionado por las hazañas de sus hijos, quiso probarlos nuevamente y decidió usar _Renzoku Energy Dan_ _**(5)**_ disparando Ki uno tras otro muy rápido contra ellos, tanto que casi no tenían tiempo de contra atacar.

Vegeta estaba siendo un poco rudo con ambos porque si pensaba como guerrero, ningún enemigo les iba a dar tiempo "para ver si es no estaban lastimados". Tanto Trunks como Bra debían dar lo mejor de sí mismos si querían salir airosos en la práctica de combate contra Vegeta. Así pasaron las horas entrenando.

Por otro lado en Capsule Corp, Bulma se estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era esto de los combates para su príncipe favorito, así que quiso hacerlo importante para ella y decidió alimentar la alegría Vegeta y comenzó por diseñar otra cámara de gravedad mas grande, una para que usen sus tres sayas a la vez. También otras capsulas especiales _(Hoi - Poi)_ _**(6)**_.

Para cuando regresaron los tres de entrenar eran como las 7 de la noche y Bulma estaba afuera esperándolos con una mesa muy espaciosa repleta de platillos diferentes que había preparado exclusivamente para ellos, había puesto mas iluminación en el patio trasero, donde se encontraba el jardín mas grande donde cenarían.

– Hola mamá estamos de vuelta – anunció Trunks

– Hola – saludo una cansada Bra.

– Ya regresamos, mujer – dijo Vegeta con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios

– Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? –preguntó Bulma, y al notar esa sonrisa en su marido – Veo que de maravilla puedo notar tu sonrisa Vegui – se hecho a reír.

– ¡MUJER grrrr!– exclamó el príncipe con el rostro muy colorado

– Jajajaja – el comentario de Vegeta provocó la risa de su familia nuevamente.

– ¡Mamá hubieras visto la cara de contento que puso papá! – exclamó Bra

– ¿Eh?... ¿Yo…Cuándo? – Trataba de hablar un apenado principito – sentémonos a cenar de una vez que se ve muy bueno, RAPIDO – ordeno Vegeta recuperando su compostura.

– Eso ni que dudarlo Vegeta, pues quien crees que hizo la cena, una persona tan magnifica como YO solo hace cosas magnificas… – Bulma empezó su discurso

– ¡ENTENDIMOS! – exclamaron los 3 sayas al unísono. U_U

– Por si acaso se les olvida… ¬¬ – se defendió Bulma

– Yo no te contradigo mamá por que YO soy una de las cosas magnificas que hiciste – jugueteó Trunks

– Nada vanidoso mi hermanito – aportó Bra

– jajajaja… a decir verdad ustedes 2 son las cosas más magnificas y maravillosas que yo he podido hacer, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito ¿verdad Vegeta? – dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

– ¡Bulma, cielos! ¿Qué cosas dices? Cof cof – Atragantándose con una pierna de pollo

– Jajajaja – nuevamente todos rieron

– Pero es verdad Vegeta ¿De que avergüenzas? – murmuró Bulma

– ¡BULMAAAA! Ya cállate – gritó Vegeta mas rojo que nunca

– Esta bien Vegeta, chicos cuénteme como les fue – propuso Bulma

Trunks y Bra le contaban a Bulma como habían atacado, bloquead, las cosas que bahía dicho Vegeta. El príncipe no decía palabra alguna solo se limitaba a probar bocado (**N/A: **Tragar en realidad no olvidemos como son los sayas ¬¬). Y de pronto Vegeta se sintió tranquilo nuevamente, su respiración estaba normal ahora no andaba agitada como cuando discutía con Bulma, todo era tranquilidad se quedó mirando la escena de Bulma sirviéndole un plato de papas fritas para Trunks ambos con una amplia sonrisa y ahí estaba también su sonriente princesa cortando un pedazo de carne y los tres conversaban amenamente; miraba esa escena complacido todo eso había formado con la terrícola Bulma.

–… en ese momento utilicé "_Barrier_", lo que nos enseñó papá, de pronto… – comentaba Bra

–… no olvides que yo te bloqueé primero – entraba en la conversación Trunks

– No es cierto por que yo hice… – seguía la semisaya

–… Y cuando te llamaron al celular, la cara que puso papá cuando se enteró que era un chico…– comentaba Trunks

– ¿Y quién era Bra? – preguntaba Bulma.

– Pues era un chico que conocí en el cine, no era importante… – decía Bra

– Si claro y por eso perdiste el segundo encuentro conmigo jajaja… – aportaba Trunks

– Les digo que no era importante – se justificaba

– Anda ya Bra cuéntanos – seguía bromeando Bulma

– Es que seguro es otro de sus novios… jajaja – seguía con la broma Trunks

– Trunks una mas y no te la vas a acabar ¡Mamá míralo! – se quejaba Bra

– Trunks ya es suficiente jejeje – tratando de disimular cordura

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los chicos que conozco me compren cosas, me inviten a salir, no es culpa ser tan bella; pero no significa que sean mis novios… – se cruzó de brazos.

– Bueno ya basta de eso, sígueme contando como derrotaste en el tercer encuentro a tu hermano – intervino Bulma

– si lo derroté cuando él estaba… – otra vez con una sonrisa en los labios

– es que eres muy fuerte hermanita, pero… – nuevamente comentaba Trunks.

– Jajajaja – Todos reían otra vez

– Aunque debo reconocer que en el ultimo encuentro Trunks estuvo mas fuerte que en los anteriores – le sonrió a Trunks

– Pero tu también lo eres Bra, nos impresionas mucho – le devolvió la sonrisa a Bra

– ¡Pero chicos, ambos estuvieron magníficos; por supuesto ambos son MIS hijos, son hijos del príncipe de los sayajin!– exclamó de pronto Vegeta haciendo que se le hinche el pecho de tanto orgullo.

Bulma, Trunks y Bra quedaron viendo a Vegeta con una gran sonrisa, cosa que lo avergonzó, dado que había dado muestras de emoción, alegría, afecto, satisfacción y reconocimiento delante de ellos. Y queramos o no, no era muy común en el príncipe, su familia había disfrutado mucho cada palabra dicha por Vegeta. Al notar que no le quitaban los ojos de encima solo tosió y siguió comiendo muy nervioso, recién notaba lo que acababa de decir.

Bulma que había apoyado sus codos en la mesa sosteniendo su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad, mientras pensaba que de esa manera debería ser una verdadera familia, incluso Vegeta estaba contento y lo demostró aunque intentaba disimular, ya lo había demostrado. Esto animó a Bulma para seguir esforzándose en la próxima cámara de gravedad, robots y las capsulas.

–Oye Vegeta coméntame mas acerca del entrenamiento de hoy – comentó animadamente Bulma

–Que te lo sigan comentando los chicos o sino mas tarde u otro día – dijo rápidamente para no dejar de comer el arroz que tenia en su plato.

– ¡Ah! Ya veo quieres contármelo mas tarde en la habitación ¿no? – guiñándole un ojo. Trunks se sonrojó mucho ante el comentario de su madre y escondió su cara bajo un plato de comida. Vegeta una vez mas casi se atraganta.

– ¡BULMA, POR KAMISAMA, NO DELANTE DE LOS NIÑOS, YA TE LO HE DICHO! GRRRRR . ¡DEMONIOS! – gritó vegeta totalmente rojo como un tomate y súper exasperado.

– Ya Vegui, mas tarde me enseñas como comportarme jejeje – rió Bulma

– ¡CIELOS, MUJER no puedo contigo! – dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo casi imperceptible para bulma, pero muy perceptible para los semisayas. A lo que Bra soltó la risa lo más que pudo.

– ¿Qué paso Bra? – preguntó curiosa Bulma

– jajajaja lo que papá dijo… bueno pues que reconoció… jajaja Papá te quiero mucho, pero… es que dijo que….jajaja… – Bra intentaba disculparse mirando a Vegeta, pero la risa podía mas. Y se lo contó a Bulma al oido, estallando ambas de la risa.

Vegeta miraba horrorizado la escena su propia hija lo estaba "traicionando". Bra y Bulma se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Trunks solo se mantenía al margen de todo y devoraba otro plato de comida.

– ¡Ya, SILENCIO! – sentenció Vegeta todavía colorado de vergüenza

– jajaja… lo siento papá, no se volverá a repetir – se disculpó Bra levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su progenitor y estampándole un beso en la mejilla al príncipe.

– Esta bien, todo arreglado –se calmó Vegeta – Pero el día de mañana no será tan suave como el de hoy

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritó incrédula Bra o.O

Bulma pensaba que en verdad era muy feliz con la vida que había escogido, al lado de Vegeta, Trunks y Bra y que jamás cambiaria eso por nada en la vida.

**N/A:**

**1. "**_Burning Attack"_** pues supongo que sabrán que esta técnica es de Trunks del futuro por lo que hice esta pequeña variación por que quería darle una técnica más a Trunks y que sea propia, pero en realidad no creo que le pertenezca al que vive con Bulma, Vegeta y Bra en el tiempo presente. Y si me equivoco por favor de corregirme. Gracias.**

**2. "**_Barrier_**" es la técnica que utilizó Vegeta y Nappa cuando llegaron a la tierra. Si no me comprenden pueden buscar en Google – Imágenes – Barrier :D**

**3. "**_Hai_**" significa Sí en japonés porsiacaso para los que no saben (aunque es muy común en los animes).**

**4. "**Gomennasai, otosama**" significa "Lo siento, padre", pero el sama es para darle mas formalismo al asunto jejeje**

**5. "**_Renzoku Energy Dan_**" significa "Bombas de energía repetitivas" es como una ametralladora de Ki ya que los disparos son consecutivos.**

**6. "(Hoi - Poi)" son las capsulas que todos ya sabemos, sí esas que Bulma utiliza desde el comienzo, donde se guardan un sin fin de cosas como: cámaras de gravedad, naves, casas, etc. Y bueno seguro algunos no sabían su nombre real.**

**-****Perdón por la tardanza es que acabo de conseguir trabajo y pues bueno ustedes entienden, de igual manera trataré de cumplir con ustedes también y bueno cualquier consulta, sugerencia, pregunta, si algo no les gusto. Háganmelo saber por favor para ver en que debo de mejorar. Sayonara, hasta la próxima semana.**


End file.
